Innuendo
by Maurever
Summary: Cut off a limb and the feeling still remains; you can detroy a body but you cannot prevent sensation. Dark SasoSaku, set during the fight during the Kazekage Rescue arc. - M for slight gore and strong suggestive themes-


_A/N: So… yeah. First Naruto thing I've ever posted (I will update my FMA stuff, don't worry!) and it's… a little darker and more disturbing than I usually get. I was just reading the end of Sasori and Sakura's fight in the manga and was speculating on how it would be rather hard to work around Sasori not having a human body if you wanted to write SasoSaku, and this came out. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I'm not sure whether to be sorry or glad of this fact. On one hand, the Akatsuki… on the other hand, Orochimaru._

**Innuendo**

**Pairing: SasoSaku**

**Warnings: Slight gore, disturbing imagery, highly suggestive themes and imagery. Set during Sasori and Sakura's fight in the manga.**

Feelings are tricky things.

Remove a limb and the sensation of its presence will still be there, flickering on the edge of the healed skin, trying to make you believe in its existence. A destroyed body, replaced by a far superior one made of more durable material, will plague the new with the senses of the old, trying to put it at a disadvantage. Emotions, repressed and ignored carefully, will slyly sneak back under the guises of physical sensations, intensifying them to a maddening point when they cannot be indulged.

He found it out the hard way.

It had been bad enough before because fighting had always done it to him; sent wild feelings that shouldn't exist sparking along his wooden limbs, mocking racing blood that no longer ran within him. Pleasure, of a kind - really, when you broke it down, emotions resided in pleasure or pain. And that damned girl had intensified everything, forcing him to really _think _and _move _and _work _for victory as he hadn't in years, and it was far too easy for a different level of pleasure to be awakened, ghostlike and confused because he hadn't paid much mind to it when he truly had a body, but strong enough to be tormenting.

Even more maddening was the knowledge that, if he brushed his hands over his skin, he would find no sensation; cold, smooth wood, no nerve endings to respond to touch, no relief. Only the slow pressure of dangerous, unfamiliar pleasure under his skin, unreachable and unrealizable. Only the fake rush of blood in nonexistent veins as with a flick of his wrist he sent a million puppet arms plummeting towards her, reaching, grasping, and at this distance it was almost as good as a touch; seeing her half-twisted among the wood, helpless and vulnerable for a second with her body fenced in by 'his' arms, sending false thrills of excitement shuddering through him. No way to consummate or release, even if he had the time or the inclination, and it was driving him insane.

"…ah!"

Such a lovely sound she made, something between a gasp and a whimper as she took the blade, letting it pierce her in protection of the other. Sasori took in a quick, sharp breath that he didn't need; there was something about this, something right, like what the phantom feelings in his dead body were crying out for. Almost instinctually, trancelike, he moved, lost in admiration of her for a moment as he inched closer. Such a strong will, such a fighter, such a beautiful face as her mouth fell softly open, panting, sweat trickling down from her hairline. He slid the blade deeper, imagining the feeling of the flex and resistance of her body through the sword and into his hand; her head tipped back as she gave a sharp groan of pain, her body jerking, hips tilting, and he watched with a strange shuddering sensation of enjoyment rippling through him as her eyes collided with his, and realization flooded into her eyes at what this meant, what they were in this moment. Jade green was shadowed with pale lashes for a bare moment, and a wild shock of intensity that left his every other phantom feeling behind raced through him as for that moment she understood and accepted, and unnoticeably to any watcher she _let_ the steel slide deeper, her lips parting in a moan not quite of pain as her hips again tilted forward in a shadow mockery of another act.

It's all he'll ever be capable of, he knows, but in this moment, his arm trembling as he penetrates her body, Sakura's chest heaving as she lays her hands on either side of the blade, both their eyes hazy with what neither of them know much of, it's enough to satisfy every feeling he shouldn't have.

_A/N: Reviews are very very much appreciated. _


End file.
